To Catch a Predator Young Justice Style
by TheUltimateCombo
Summary: The Team have to catch a kidnapper named Aaron Haverage. When he take the bait, the Team think they have him. Unbeknownst to them, he was on to them, and successfully disappears, with M'gann and Zatanna. Will the Team save their friends? Or will they find the girls when it's too late? What will Batman do when he finds out? Only one way to find out. Chalant pairing.
1. Assignment

**To Catch a Predator Young Justice Style.**

**Chapter 1 Assignment**

Robin, Kid Flash, Aqualad, Portal, Superboy, Artemis, Miss Martian, and Zatanna walked towards Batman, who was waiting for them in the mission room.

"Team, mission briefing." Batman turned to the computer. A picture popped up. It was a Caucasian man, about 30, with black, square glasses. He had blue eyes and black hair.

"This is Aaron Haverage. He's a famed kidnapper. The League has been hunting him down for weeks. We finally have a clue to where he might be." A picture of a restaurant popped up. "This is Family Central. A family-friendly restaurant. You can see why he would be at a places like this."

"So why are telling us this?" Kaldur asked.

"It's simple. None of the League is young enough." The Team got the message.

"So who's the bait?" Kaldur asked. Five "Not it!" s were heard, leaving Zatanna and M'gann left out. M'gann was a little too happy.

"Wow! I've never been bait before!" The Team shot her "HUH?" looks.

She stopped. "Wait. Is that good or bad?"

Batman spoke up. "One thing: you can **not** use your powers. This is strictly civilian investigation."

The Team nodded.

"So what's the plan?" Robin asked.

"That's up to Kaldur. Oh, and for this mission, call each other by your secret identities."

"Batman. Are you sure?" Robin asked. Batman pulled his cowl down, revealing Bruce Wayne.

"Yes Dick."

Everyone but Kid Flash turned to Robin and stared in shock. Robin pulled off his domino mask, revealing Dick Grayson. Artemis thought for a second and remembered, '_We'll laugh about this someday!'_ It made sense now.

Kaldur said, "Okay. This is the plan. Zatanna and Megan will get a booth, and we'll get a booth across from them. When Haverage walks in, we will make sure he notices the girls. When he makes his move, we make ours."

All nodded.

_Happy Harbor 7:00 pm EST_

Zatanna and Megan were sitting at booth, looking at what to order. The others sat across from them. All of a sudden, table 2 was on alert as Haverage walked up to the girls. He spoke.

"Hi! My name's Aaron. Who are you girls?"

Megan immediately forgot who this man is, and got excited.

"Hi! I'm Megan! And this is Zatanna! Would you like to sit with us?"

Zatanna frowned at Megan.

**M'gann! Focus!**

**Oh. Right. Sorry!**

The man hadn't noticed their mental conversation, and said to Megan.

"You're excitable. I like you." Wally got up, thinking, **I'll save you Megalicious!**

Dick made sure Kid Fool tripped over himself.

"Woah!" Wally hit the floor face first. "Um," He looked at the man they were supposed to be trapping. "I need to go to the… BATHROOM! Um, yeah. I gotta go."

Wally got up and tried to compose himself. He walked to the bathroom, to go with the lie.

Zatanna kept staring at the man, her eyes appearing to be on the menu. The man pulled her menu from her. Dick gulped, his eyes full of rage under the sunglasses.

"You're quiet. I like you too." Haverage said. "So. You girls here by yourselves?"

"What do you think?" Zatanna said, clearly annoyed. Aaron's face went from a smile into a slight frown. The waitress, Marie, came to take their orders.

"I'll go first!" M'gann said. " I'll have the Happy Harbor Burger and Fries, with a Vanilla Milkshake."

Wally had come back by then. He looked at Artemis with a grin. She smacked him. Sam asked, "Really, Wally?"

Zatanna simply said "Same."

"Anything for you sir?"

"I'll have the steak. Well done. Side of steak fries. A Coke to drink please." Aaron handed over Megan's menu, and Zatanna handed over hers. Dick walked over when the waitress left. Sitting smugly, he noticed Aaron getting a disgusted look on his face. Zatanna said, "Who are you?" so cutely, she and Dick appeared to be on the same train of thought.

"Get out of here kid!" Aaron swatted at Dick. The Boy Wonder stuck his tongue out at the man.

"So who are you?" He asked Zatanna, winking at her.

"My name's Zatanna."

"Hmm. Zatanna. Sounds very long and formal. Like perfect for intros. Perfect for a name said when in trouble. But not a name you'd call a friend. How about Zee?"

"Mm, Okay! But what's your name?"

"Richard. But you can call me Dick."

All eyes at table 2 fell on Wally. Wally looked at them.

"What?"

Robin pulled Zatanna into a hug. "Love at first sight." He smirked. He and Zee clearly saw Aaron's annoyance. It made Dick's smirk bigger.

_Mount Justice 8:00 pm EST_

Superman walked up to Batman.

"Do you think it will work?" He said.

Batman thought. He replied, "Honestly, Clark? I don't know. The Team has proven itself in the past. But, now is different. If they fail."

Clark realized how bad it would be for them to fail, especially with Zatanna at risk.

"I promised her dad I would keep her safe. I now leave that promise in the Team's hands. They can't fail. Not now."

**A/N: Hello. I'm trying my hand at something like this. This was difficult and fun to write at the same time. Especially Wally's bits. He so predictable. Anyways, this happens during season one. Until next time, Read and Review!**


	2. Action

**Chapter 2 Action**

_Happy Harbor 8:00 pm EST_

Dick's face could barely hide the enjoyment he found in the man's displeasure. Their food came(all but Dick's actually), and the waitress smiled at the two girls getting attention. She winked at them and walked off. Dick looked at the passing waitress.

"Aren't you gonna take my order?" He asked.

"Oh! Sorry sir. What would you like." Dick ordered what the girls had ordered. When the waitress left, Dick winked at Zatanna and said, "What can I say! Looks delicious."

After the bill was brought, Dick immediately offered to pay. Rich boys need to show off you know.

"Kid, leave! You're bothering these poor girls." Aaron demanded. Zatanna shot Haverage a look of annoyance. Actually, it was Zee's version of the Batglare. Aaron backed down.

"Well it looks to me that you are bothering these girls. I'm ering them. Right Zee?" Dick looked at his 'new' friend. She winked at him and said, "Yep! Totally being erred."

Aaron got up and walked away. He said, "Excuse me for a second." He went to a corner, and pressed his ear. Conner activated superhearing. Haverage was talking to someone.

"Hey. There's been a change in plans. These kids seem on to me. You remember your lines?"

"Of course."

"Good." Haverage came back and said, "Hey girls, want to be models? This guy I know runs a modeling company, and you girls look like you're model material!"

Megan and Zee looked at Dick, who nodded.

**Go along with it.**

The girls nodded. Dick got up and let Zatanna out of the booth. Megan got up too. They followed Haverage outside. The waitress came to the booth and looked at Dick.

"I got it." He handed her the bill. "Keep the change." She nodded and told him to come again. Dick got up and nodded at the Team.

"It's 'Go' time."

Megan and Zee walked out to the man's car.

"Get in girls. I'll drive you to my friend's house." The girls turned to the door of the restaurant, seeing Dick standing there. He nodded. They got in the car. It was a sand blue station wagon. The paint showed some grey from getting a little chipped. The bike rails were dark silver, the tires were black, and the rims were a dusty grey. Yep, not suspicious. Not suspicious at all -_-.

As the car drove off, the rest of the Team came outside. Dick turned to Kaldur. The Atlantean said, "Phase one is over. Time for Phase two."

Sam and Wally walked into the ally. Sam pulled of his shirt, showing his Portal uniform underneath. He stuffed his shirt in his pocket. Somehow. He pressed a button on his belt, which retracted his pants. He was now Portal. Wally opened the Flash Ring. He spun around the costume. In seconds, he was Kid Flash! The others changed in obscure ways too. In five minutes, they were on the trail. A trail that was cold. Haverage had floored it, leaving the Team in the dust.

In the car, he looked at the girls, and said. "Nice try, Martian. I don't know who your friend is, but she's no longer a threat either. Within seconds, M'gann was knocked out, and Zatanna got injected with a gene cleanser needle. It cleared her of her powers.

'Great.' She thought as she slipped into a deep, unconscious, sleep.

Kid Flash ran around a square. 4 blocks by 4 blocks. He came back.

"No sign of Megali-uh, M'gann, or Zatanna." Then team looked at Kaldur and Conner.

"What do we do?" Portal asked. Conner stepped forward.

"We find M'gann." Kaldur also stepped forward.

"And Zatanna. Before it's too late."

_Providence, Rhode Island, 10:00 pm EST_

Zatanna woke up in a fairly empty room. She looked out the window, and saw the sun now going down (it was summer). She looked at her hands to see shackles on them. She was chained to the wall. She made a "Hmm" look. Figuring that the Team would rescue her soon, she went along with it. She saw M'gann sleeping peacefully in the corner. M'gann was in the same predicament as Zee. Zatanna was shaking the cuffs on her, just because she was bored. Well, being kidnapped isn't fun, exactly. A door in front of her opened. There Haverage stood. He was holding a silver platter. Zatanna gulped. He walked over to her. She tried to move away, even though she knew it was useless. He set the platter in front of her. It had a steak dinner on it. Funny, they had just eaten. She looked at the plate expecting something.

She found signs of poison on it. She shook her head. Haverage frowned.

"Couldn't fool you huh?" He looked at M'gann. "She's looking peaceful, isn't she?"

Zee's face got a look of horror posted on it. Haverage walked over to Miss Martian.

"Let's change that." He said.

**A/N: Chapter two. ARE YOU NOT ENTERTAINED? Anyway, the girls are in **_**deep**_** trouble. Will the Team find them in time? And yes, Zee's as powerless as Robin. This might not match up with existing canon, but, I'm making it canon. So, until next time, Read and Review, True Believers!**


	3. News Flash

**Chapter 3 News Flash**

_Providence, Rhode Island 10:00 pm EST_

"Let's change that." Haverage said with the most devilish grin imaginable.

Zatanna fought against her bonds.

"I won't let you harm M'gann!" She shouted. Haverage kept going towards the Martian. Waking her up, her gently nudged her to eat. Zatanna tried to warn her teammate, but M'gann wasn't listening. Within seconds, the Martian girl was sweating profusely, swallowing hard, and losing her grip on reality. She fainted. Haverage smiled proudly.

"M'GANN!" Zee shouted in horror. Haverage bent down and patted Miss Martian's head.

"You monster." Zee said, words dripping in anger. Haverage turned and looked at Zatanna with an equally wicked smile.

"Your turn." Zee gulped.

_Mount Justice 10:30 pm EST_

"No sign of them in Central." Kid Flash said. He was on the League's Skype-like program, talking to Conner and Kaldur, who were at the Cave.

"Keep looking. We must find them." Kaldur ordered. Wally nodded and disconnected.

"Nothing in Star City, Gotham City, Central City, or Happy Harbor. Batman will be severely disappointed. Not to mention Doctor Fate, assuming Zatara is still in there."

"The Batman will probably understand. After all, he has dealt with failure before. You must make sure not to let your failures get the best of you." Conner and Kaldur turned to see Red Tornado carrying some boxes up to his room.

"Red's right. Batman needs to see that we can't control all that happens on our missions." Conner said, gaining courage. Kaldur smirked at his comrade's courageousness. He _was_ talking about standing up to the Batman.

_Wayne Manor 10:45 pm EST_

Bruce Wayne and Dick Grayson came home for a quick snack. They would go back for patrol later. Now, they had to compare notes.

"So Dick, the plan is going well I hope. Do you have Haverage's location?" Bruce said as they sat down at the dining room table. Dick gulped. Hard. Bruce shot him an all-knowing look. "Dick, you planted a tracer on the girls right?" Silence. Bruce sighed. "What were you doing!? Do you understand two members of the team are in grave danger now!? Do you know what he'll do to them!? My god Dick! Was your head not in the game!?"

Dick mumbled a quiet "sorry". Bruce calmed down. He ruffled Dick's hair.

"Sorry about my outburst Dick. I'm just, concerned. Zatanna's in danger, and I promised her father I'd keep her safe. I should have told you to remember to plant a tracking device. It's my fault." Bruce smiled. "Alfred!"

"Yes, master Bruce?" The most awesome butler on the planet walked in.

"Make us all some sandwiches, will you?" Bruce asked kindly.

"Right away master Bruce." Alfred walked to the kitchen.

Ten minutes later, the Waynes, yes even Alfred, sat down to eat some wonderful BLTs. The moment of worry was gone. For now.

_Providence, Rhode Island 11:00 pm EST_

Zatanna was sobbing. No one had ever did her something like _that_. She was balled up and trying to hide in a corner. M'gann by now had cleared herself from the poison. Shapeshifting helps you with thing like that. She saw her teammate looking depressed.

"What's wrong Zatanna?" She asked in her innocently concerned voice. Zatanna attempted to smile.

"Oh nothing! I just miss the team." 'And Dick.' She thought. M'gann thought it best to not pry. Who knows how a human would react to her prying. M'gann knew it wasn't best to find out.

"Oh. Okay." She said, turning over and going to sleep.

_Mount Justice 11:30 pm EST_

"Recognized: Kid Flash B03, Portal B08, Artemis B07." The three teens walked to their rooms within the Cave. Their mentors (except Portal, who had none), suggested that the Team spend the night at the Cave, to come up with a rescue plan.

"What now?" Artemis asked.

"We alert the authorities. He'll have nowhere to hide." Kaldur said. The Team nodded in agreement.

Soon, TVs everywhere was broadcasting this statement, "This is a country wide alert!"

**A/N: It's payback time! So what happened to Zee? You'll just have to guess, Mu Ha Ha! Either way, Bats now knows, but the Team doesn't know Bats knows. Will this non-super villain come to justice? Read the next chapters to find out! Read, Review, and stay whelmed and chalant, True Believers!**


	4. Search Party

**Chapter 4 Search Party**

_Mount Justice 8:00 am EST_

"Dude… Let… Go!" Wally said, throat held tightly by an angry Superboy. An angrier than usual Superboy. Wally had made some insensitive remark about what could happen to the girls while in Haverage's clutches. Needless to say, he was hit by one arrow, two birdirangs, one portal blast, and several punches, plus a choking by the strongest on the Team. Wally was squirming like a fish out of water, and barely hanging on to life.

"That's enough. Supey, release him." Robin said.

"As you wish." Superboy dropped the speedster, who responded by rubbing his throat.

"Jerk." Wally mumbled. Superboy and the others turned to face Kaldur.

"So what are we waiting for?" Superboy was anxious to start the search.

"I have some research to share with you all." Kaldur said solemnly. "Aaron Haverage has done a number of things, most, if not all of which, are disturbing. I did not know such people existed on the surface. I thought they were myths."

The Team stared at their leader in horror. Was he going where they thought he was going? He was. Robin grew angrier and angrier, thinking about Zatanna, and M'gann of course, in the clutches of a mad man. He calmed down enough to say,

"We should start searching." The Team nodded in agreement.

_Providence, Rhode Island 8:00 am EST_

Haverage backhanded Zatanna. He had searched her and M'gann all over, looking for tracers and bugs. He knew that he wouldn't find anything, but something told him to search anyway.

"You and your friends thought you could take me in?" He asked angrily. "You know you all are the worst trappers ever."

"But you fell for it." Zatanna smirked.

"My client will pay handsomely for you two. I didn't recognize your other teammates, but I knew who you two were. Besides, he told me he'll let me take care of you two for a while. But now the time table's been sped up. I've got to get out of here and to the delivery point fast. Because of you."

"Eh hem." A tall man cleared his throat behind them. He was dressed, weirdly. You'd probably see him at ComicCon as an AT-ST Driver. He was about 5.9, and looked very fit.

"Your escort is here Mister Haverage."

Aaron looked at him. "Oh yeah, you're that Shadows agent they told me about. Mister?"

"Soldier. I'm called the Secret Soldier."

"You aren't a secret anymore. Where is the other one?" Haverage asked.

"Sportsmaster is outside in the van. We will get you to the extraction point. He will, anyway. I'll deal with the Team when they get here."

"When? You mean if." Aaron said.

"No. I mean when." Just then they heard a crash. "Right on schedule. Get to the van. I'll hold them here."

Haverage released the girls and pushed them out to Sportsmaster's van.

As Kid Flash dashed into the room, he was kicked across the face. Kid slipped, rolled over, and fell flat on his stomach. Superboy charged fist first. The Shadow caught his fist mid-air, drew Superboy in, and punched him hard in the chest. Superboy fell down so hard, he made a crater in the floor. Kaldur used his waterbearers to draw water from the first floor bathroom. Flowing into the room from the hallways, the Shadows agent went tumbling into a wall. Artemis grabbed an arrow, notched it in her bow, and fired. Rolling onto the floor, she quickly drew another arrow. She hadn't realized she missed the first time, and her bow was smashed by a punch from the Secret Soldier. She jumped out of his way as Robin threw a birdirang at him. Caught off balance, Kid Flash ran into the Shadow, knocking him down. Superboy jumped up to punch him, but the soldier rolled out and up, and kicked Superboy in the gut.

Portal flew and blasted at him, knocking Secret Soldier into the other room. Artemis ran into the room, followed by Robin and Aqualad. All three flew back into the first room in seconds. Secret Soldier took a stance, waiting for them to attack again. His comlink buzzed.

"Sportsmaster to S.S. Get your tail back here." The Shadow ran out the door.

In the van, Haverage said that his client lived in Gotham, and he wanted to try the girls out for a modeling career. "Honest!" he cried. In Gotham, when they met up with the "client", the girls were even more horrified than anything else. This man was dressed like a scarecrow, with a straw mask and tattered hood.

"So these are my models of fear." He said. "Excellent."

Zatanna had heard of this man too many times.

"Scarecrow."

**A/N: The Team's torture is unending. Wally always says something dumb. I would never kill him though. So, who is this new Shadow? The Team's new enemy. He can dance with Superboy. Let's see how the Team and the police catch Haverage, and his allies, in later chapters. Until next time, Read and Review True Believers!**


	5. Fear of Death and Fire

**Chapter 5 Fear of Death and Fire**

_Unknown Location in Gotham 1:00 pm EST_

Zatanna was strapped down to bed inside a bright white room. The masked man from earlier knelt down beside her, injecting her with a needle. As she slipped into unconsciousness, she heard him say, "Now little girl. What do you fear?"

Zatanna was in a large black space. No walls and no floor as far as the eye could see. Zatanna was standing under a spotlight, looking confused.

"Hello?" She called out, sounding afraid. She turned around as she heard something walking towards her. Robin stepped forward, holding the Helmet of Fate. He sat it on the "ground", as he pulled up a video on his wrist gauntlet computer. The video suddenly turned into an all out simulation of Doctor Fate battling a Lord of Chaos whom Zee couldn't recognize. This was, in theory, a simulation, but to Zatanna, it was all too real. A missed attack from Doctor Fate was turned back at him by the unknown villain. Zee watched in horror, as Doctor Fate- her father- was blasted away, falling lifeless to the ground. Robin ended the video recording, and picked up the helmet. As he put it on, his uniform changed into that of Fate's.

"Robin NO!" Zatanna shouted. Too late. The earlier events from earlier repeated itself, but, instead of her father, it was Robin. Her last source of comfort. The Lord of Chaos turned around, revealing himself to be Scarecrow. He laughed, no cackled, as Zee gasped and woke up. She was at the Cave now. She scratched her head and got up off of her bed. She walked through the hallways to the kitchen. The sight was normal at least. Artemis and Wally arguing for probably the third time already, Sam and Kaldur drowning them out with reading, Robin cackling away as Conner tries to catch him for putting monkey stickers in his room(that's my sense of humor :P). M'gann burning her cookies again, Wally gobbling away, leading to _another_ argument with Artemis. Zee smiled and sat down at the counter, were aforementioned couple was also sitting. Soon, Black Canary entered the kitchen with an unknown person in a hood.

"Guys," She said. "This is Jonathan. He's your new teammate." Zatanna went wide-eyed.

Crane.

M'gann's nightmare was, different. She was baking, with Conner watching static in the background. Same old, same old. Red Tornado had come to check on them, and after reacting to the "odd" situation, he walked away like normal. M'gann knew something wasn't right. Not a creature was stirring, other than the previously mentioned three. Robin wasn't up yet, neither was Wally, Kaldur, Artemis, Sam, or Zatanna. As if on cue, the Team drowsily made their way into the kitchen. Even that wasn't right. M'gann figured she was scared of boredom. Wait, what? She started to feel hot, sweating profusely, as her teammates disappeared into flames. M'gann's eyes widened as none other than the Scarecrow walked forward, a gas can in one hand, a lighter in the other. He poured the contents of the can onto the floor, backing up as he lit up the lighter, and threw it into the gasoline, causing an explosion. M'gann was screaming intensely, for the flames were so, real. As the Martian burned up, she heard the maniacal laughter of one Doctor Crane.

_Providence, Rhode Island 1:30 pm EST_

Robin was outside McDonalds, waiting for the Team to hurry up and finish eating. His eyes were squinted in determination. He eyed his birdirang, thinking about where the girls could be. His thoughts were interrupted by a loud burp. Robin bent his head and sighed, getting up from his kneeling position.

"That hit the spot." Kid Flash said.

"Next time, we pick _my_ restaurant." Artemis demanded.

"Oh pipe down Miss 'Olive Garden'." Kid shot back.

"At least Robin would eat there!" She justified.

"Not another argument." Portal lifted his head and sighed.

"How do you know?" Kid Flash defied. Everyone lowered their heads.

"Because it's classy."

"So is McD-ugh!" Kid Mouth was cut off by a fist to the gut.

"Thank you Conner." Kaldur said. "Now where do we go from here?"

Robin resumed eyeing his birdirang. Then it hit him. "Gotham."

_Zatanna's Psyche unknown time and time zone_

"That's the Scarecrow!" Zatanna shouted.

"And I'm Abe Lincoln." Wally spat back. Zatanna slapped him as hard as she could, which may have landed "him" in a coma. Zee spun back around, fire in her glare.

Scarecrow became more recognizable as he said, "What are you gonna do with no powers?"

A small "shoot!" escaped Zatanna's lips.

"Always one step ahead." Scarecrow cackled.

Zee grabbed "Robin's" utility belt, and tossed several explosive birdirangs at the mad man. Scarecrow laughed as Zee's hits were ineffective. Zee then saw the helmet. She put it on quickly.

"Silly girl, the good doctor has failed. Twice. You don't stand a chance!"

"They say three times' the charm." Zatanna taunted. Scarecrow cackled once more as the fight began. As Zatanna sent two blasts from her hands, Scarecrow vanished. Zee spun around, only to be hit by a now massively huge Scarecrow.

"Now little girl, prepare to face, what you fear most." As Scarecrow's hand neared her, everything went white.

_M'gann's Psyche unknown time and time zone_

M'gann felt everything going white, as her cries got louder and louder. Waking up for real this time, the Martian girl began sweating profusely, scared to death. She was relieved to be in the real world. In the bed next to hers, she heard Zatanna crying and screaming, throwing what in normal situations would be a "hissy fit". But this was different. M'gann felt sorry, knowing she couldn't help her friend.

_Gotham City 2:30 pm EST_

Dashing out of the BioShip, Robin headed for WayneTech Industries. Kid Flash and the rest followed suit, with Kaldur staying at the BioShip. Bursting into Bruce Wayne's Two Thirty, Robin shouted, "Bruce a moment!" and ran back out. Bruce glared at the door the Boy Wonder of Gotham just ran through. He looked back at his client and politely said, "Excuse me, I need to take this."

Going into the hallway, Bruce confronted Robin.

"What is wrong with you!?" Bruce was barely keeping his anger back.

"Where is Scarecrow?" Robin asked, ignoring Bruce's question.

"What!? Do you not see that I am at work!?" Bruce couldn't believe this.

"Stow away Bruce Wayne," Robin lowered his voice. "And get me Batman."

Bruce looked around before answering Robin. "Crane hasn't been seen in weeks. Why?"

"I have a strong feeling Haverage is working for him, and getting the charges _he_ should be getting. Mental and emotional torture is what Scarecrow specializes in. I'm going to start searching Gotham with the Team. We will stop this Haverage, and whoever he's working for."

"And I'll investigate Ra's Al Ghul. If his League of Shadows is helping Haverage in any way, we'll need to find out. This may trace back to the Light."

"Agreed." Robin ran of saying at normal volume, "Have a nice day Mister Wayne."

"You too Boy Wonder!" Bruce smiled and walked back into the room. "Now where were we?"

**A/N: Plot Twist! Scarecrow is behind it all. I know, I shocked myself. Honest! Anyway, Haverage's charges include, but are not limited to: Kidnapping, Mental and Emotional torture(which may or may not be true), and Violence. So um, you've seen the two kidnapees' fears. Had to be creative with Zatanna, she was the least obvious fear wise(or was she most obvious? Hmm.) Until next time though, Read and Review, True Believers!**


	6. Fear of Rejection

**Chapter 6 Fear of Rejection.**

_M'gann's psyche unknown time and time zone_

M'gann was wandering the sandy Dune Sea of Mars(I'm sure I made that up). As a White Martian, the rejection M'gann went through daily was horrendous. She would be bullied, pushed around, and beaten mercilessly. The only Green Martian that treated her kindly was her uncle J'onn, AKA the Martian Manhunter. But, horrendous treatment aside, here, at the Dune Sea, M'gann could be at piece. It was a peaceful and beautiful place. It helped her think. It made her happy. And it was this place, the memory of it, that gave her constant happiness on Earth.

M'gann's surroundings then changed. She was at the Cave now. She cheerily made her way into the Living Room. There she saw Zatanna and Artemis talking about things only an Earth girl could understand.

**Hey Guys! **M'gann said cheerily, not realizing that she was communicating telepathically with her teammates. She saw Artemis and Zatanna stare at her with horror filled eyes. They began to back away from her.

**Guys?** M'gann asked worriedly. She started walking towards them. Artemis began to shout,

"Stay back!" And grabbed her crossbow. Pointing it a M'gann, she said, "I'll shoot!"

**Artemis? It's me! Megan! Don't you recognize me?** M'gann was getting even more worried.

"You aren't M'gann! She's not so _ugly_. You're a _monster_! _Get away from us_!" Artemis shouted. Her words hurt M'gann more and more until M'gann realized something. She ran to the bathroom to look in the mirror. She would have paled if she already wasn't. She was in her White Martian form. She desperately tried to change into her "disguise", but her body wouldn't change. She heard a strange laughter as a masked man walked into the bathroom doorway.

Crane.

_Unknown location in Gotham 9:00 pm EST_

Scarecrow stepped out of the room the girls were in. Sportsmaster, Secret Soldier, and Haverage were waiting for him. Crock cut right to the chase.

"When do we get paid?" He asked.

"You'll be paid when I see fit." Scarecrow turned to Haverage. "You, find me more 'test subjects'."

"Not until I get paid for this catch. I'm not doing anything more until I get paid." The others nodded. Scarecrow said in an almost creepy tone, "I see." He walked back into the room. When he came back out, he held a silver case. On it was the picture of a crow, with an "S" drawn over it. Inside was $1,000,000. Scarecrow said, "Here is your money."

Haverage refused though. "I want extra. The catch is worth more, I get paid more." He folded his arms over his chest. Scarecrow started to growl. "Fine. But after you bring me another test subject of equal value."

"Deal." The two shook hands, and Haverage was off on the hunt again.

_Wayne Manor 9:30 pm EST_

The Team were at Wayne Manor, taking a break from the search. Of course, the only one really breaking was Wally, who was eating all of Alfred's horderves. Robin was frustrated, every time he found something on Crane, he thought of Zatanna being at the man's mercy, and THAT made him angry. Robin and the Team were finally broke from their research as they heard Alfred shout a very firm,

"No Master Wallace. You can _not_ have more horderves."

They then heard Wally whine, "Please!?"

Followed by another "No."

After about five minutes of this, Artemis got up, stormed towards the source of the conflict, and the Team heard a loud **WHAP! **Wally was dragged back to the computer room where the Team was at, being held by the ear by a very ticked off Artemis. She threw him into an office chair and said, "Now be still Baywatch." Walking back to her station, the others continued their work. Robin said, "Guys look at this." and the Team got behind him.

"From these files, Scarecrow likes to hide in abandon clinic buildings. Probably because he's a psychiatrist." Robin rubbed his chin. He then pointed at the screen. "North Gotham Clinic's been recently closed down, and all Scarecrow's other hideouts have been busted already. It's hard to say."

Wally then began to yawn, and Artemis sent him a death glare. He quickly quieted. Kaldur then said, "I believe it is getting late. We might need to continue tomorrow."

"Understood Kaldur. See you all tomorrow." Robin said.

As Artemis was walking home, She noticed she was being followed. Patting her crossbow, she continued walking home. As she walked up the steps to her house(she wasn't in uniform by the way), she was grabbed from behind, and dropped her keys on the top step. The car sped off, Artemis inside.

Soon after the car left, a green streak flew by overhead, in the direction of the car.

**A/N: I have conquered the Block of Writing! That's why updates have been nonexistent. At least I've been reading FanFiction. That counts. Right? So, Zee isn't in this chapter really, but we'll check in on her battle with "Scarecrow" in the next chapter. In the review, please tell me who the "green streak" is. I will reveal a new(but Non-OC) character in the next chapter as another protector of Gotham. Until next time though, Read and Review, True Believers.**


	7. New Ally

**Chapter 7 New Ally**

_Gotham City 10:00 pm EST_

A black Cadillac sped down the street, trying to ditch an unknown chaser.

"Hurry! He's gaining on us!" The first goon, dressed in a black turtleneck, dark grey cargo pants, and black combat boots, shouted to the driver. Artemis was sitting next to him, with her hands tied behind her back. Duck tape covered her mouth, and her legs were tied together. A second goon, who held a Tommy gun, sat on the other side of her, wearing a pixie cap, navy blue pants, a dark grey turtleneck, and black combat boots. A third and final goon sat in the passengers seat, wearing a black ski-mask, a navy blue turtleneck, dark grey cargo pants, and black combat boots. Now the first goon was thin, but looked healthy enough. The second goon looked stronger, like he was the muscle. The third goon was somewhere in between, and looked like a lieutenant. He had a gruff, military manner about him. And then there was the driver. None other than Aaron Haverage. Artemis eyes widened.

Suddenly, a large, trans-green roadblock landed in front the car. Artemis' scared expression turned into a smirk. The group heard a muffled "You are so dead" and gulped.

The construct's owner then floated down in front of the car. He looked about Wally's age, with spiky black hair. His uniform was mostly black, with a white, upside-down triangle at the top, and a green lantern symbol in the middle. His gloves were white, and his boots were green. On his face was a domino mask, with the "eyebrows" raised. The Green Lantern smirked.

"Hi there!" He said. The goon in the passenger seat put his hand and head out the window and started shooting at the hero. The Lantern flew out of the way, the roadblock returning to his ring. The car drove off once again. Haverage said, "Good work Crosby."

Crosby nodded in response. The car jerked as it was picked up from behind. Holding the car in the air, Green Lantern smirked at himself. He flew around to the front of the car and began to speak.

"Now then. Are you guys gonna come quietly?" Fat chance. Everyone rushed out the car, which thankfully wasn't high up, and landed on the street. Goon Two was holding Artemis. Goon One attempted to run, but was punched in the back by a construct. He went straight through the front window of a flower shop. Goon Two threw Artemis to the ground, picked up his Tommy gun, and fired at the Green Lantern. GL made a fist with his ring, and sent it flying at the goon. Goon Two was hit hard, And fell backwards with a thud.

Crosby and Haverage then dashed towards the escaping Artemis. Haverage managed to catch the girl, and drug her with chloroform. As Artemis fell limp in his arms, he yelled to Crosby, "Come on!" and dragged her off. The Lantern yelled, "NO!" and proceeded to knock out Crosby, and corner Haverage. Haverage then threw a smoke pellet at the Lantern. As the smoke rose, Green Lantern starting gagging. He dropped to his knees, and everything went dark.

He woke up in some sort of cave. He sat up from the bed he was apparently on, and looked around.

"Um, where the heck am I?" He asked more to himself than anyone else, because he was the only one in the room. Or so he thought.

"You're at Mount Justice." A dark figure moved towards him. Batman. "Welcome Mister Rayner."

"Um, excuse me? First, how did I get here? And second, how do you know my name?" Kyle asked confused.

"First, I brought you here. I found you passed out in an alleyway near one of our Zeta Tubes. And second, I'm Batman." Batman answered. "I've been monitoring you for sometime now. You could be a great edition to our special Team."

"I don't want to join the Justice League. No offense, but I work better alone." Kyle replied.

"Sure you do." Batman walked closer towards Kyle until he was right in front of him.

"You let a criminal get away tonight."

"But I did bag three of- wait, you were WATCHING me!?" Kyle's eyes went wide with shock. "You could've stopped him!"

"The girl that was in 'trouble' is part of an undercover investigation initiated by the Justice League. She's part of our special Team. She can handle herself" Batman said, nonchalantly. "Besides, I waned to see how you work. Either way, we need you." He presented his hand. "What do you say?"

Kyle shook Batman's hand. "Okay, but only as a reserve. I don't want to be a full time member of any team. Just to be clear."

Batman nodded. "You're coming back to the Batcave with me. I'm going to debrief you on the Team's current mission."

"And 'The Team' is?" Kyle asked.

"You'll find out soon enough."

_Zatanna's psyche unknown time and time zone_

That laugh. Zatanna hated that laugh. She _loathed_ that laugh. That mocking, maniacal, scarily joyful laugh. The laugh of a villain that, no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't defeat. Zatanna had lost the helmet by now, and had obtained a utility belt somehow. The problem was, she couldn't use it. Her birdirangs, bolas, and tasers kept missing. She couldn't fight hand to hand with him, she couldn't even kick him. So whenever Scarecrow laughed, she wanted to kill him so bad it was villainous.

What made it worse, was whenever she missed him, he'd hit her. Twice. She couldn't ward him off. She down to her last birdirang. Fortunately for her, it could explode. She primed the detonator, and flung at Scarecrow. When it was close enough, it exploded, knocking Crane out. The utility belt disappeared, and was replaced with a bow and a quiver housing several arrows. Crud. Zatanna sighed, she had seen Artemis use these before. Should be a piece of cake. Should be. She missed every four out of five shots. But when she did hit, she hit hard. Notching a Boxing Glove Arrow in her bow, Zee waited for Scarecrow to dash at her. Instead, he vanished. When Zee lowered the bow in shock, she grabbed from behind. Kicking and screaming, Zee could feel everything turning black.

She woke up, gasping for air. She looked around, and remembered where she was. Zatanna silently cried, wanting for this ordeal to be over.

_Wayne Manor 1:00 am EST_

Robin was in his room, on his laptop, doing more research. Both Bruce and Alfred had ordered him to bed already, but Robin couldn't sleep. His research was important. He had to complete the mission. To him, it was taking too long. He couldn't let himself relax. He wanted to be sure the girls were safe. And that couldn't happen until The Team rescued them. Robin looked at the clock. It read 1:00 am. Robin sighed, and finally decided to get some rest. But even in his dreams, he would keep on searching for his teammates.

"Don't worry Zee," He mumbled. "I haven't given up. Not yet."

_North Gotham Clinic building 1:00 am EST_

Sportsmaster was beating the snot out of Haverage.

"MY DAUGHTER!? Are you INSANE!?" He shouted. Scarecrow had already strapped Artemis into a bed, and had hooked her up to a machine that was "feeding" her fear gas. Sportsmaster whipped his head towards Scarecrow so fast his neck could've snapped.

"If you want me to go along with this, you have to double my payment."

"Money, money! Always money! Don't we ever want anything else? I think that requires, psychiatric study." Scarecrow said.

"You are not coming anywhere _near_ my brain." Secret Soldier said.

"Shut up!" Sportsmaster said to his partner. He then walked up to Scarecrow. "Double my pay, or else next time Ra's assigns us a mission regarding you, we won't be protecting you," He leaned closer towards Scarecrow. "We'll be killing you."

"Point made. I will _rearrange_ the payments. But, my missions for you continue. Haverage," The man looked up. "Tell your men to hunt down the Team, and bring them to me!"

"Yes sir." 

**A/N: Hello! So here's the Team's new friend! Now I don't know a LOT about Kyle, so I made it that he lives in Gotham, and is Wally's age. No biggie I hope. You won't see him get debriefed by the Batman, but he will help the Team kick some butt! Also, the Team won't get captured(the whole Team at least), but they will face some danger from Haverage's(or perhaps Scarecrow's) goons. Either way, Read and Review! Until next time!**


End file.
